


Power Rangers, an AU

by PrezioseStelle



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezioseStelle/pseuds/PrezioseStelle
Summary: "I have been given nothing, but a destiny, set farther from what I have imagined. Being summoned here was only part of the plan."





	Power Rangers, an AU

It was a long time ago that he was stolen, and taken to a new planet. Because of this, his parrents were left distraught, and his mother soon passed away from the emptiness inside her mind and heart. Leaving his father, David, alone to himself. But he searched for his son, never stopping, and never giving Up. But after 4 years of endless trying, nothing could be done, and he had to subcome to the thought that he may he dead. But for years his son was alone. Training by the light of the moon at night. He was raised in the forests of another planet, and by wolves. Billy learned everything he needed to know from them, and in heart, spirit, body, and mind he not only saw himself as a wolf, but refused to see himself as anything else. Being the big man he was now, he looked back and reflected on his time spent here. How he was found many moons ago, and how he now came to be the king of the pack. He smiled, putting his hands on his hips as he turned to face the hollowed entrance of his den. Billy turned around shortly once inside, seeing his father as he spoke.

"Ah Billkade. What a wonderful surprise to see you here but haven't you no time?"

"Dad, I always have the time to see you!"

"It seems like just yesterday we found you, and it also seems like, the world was on our side."

"Well, when has it not!?" They both laughed as they soon wandered around the woods, in broad daylight. 

"Can I talk to you my boy?"

"Well sure dad, go ahead. But if this is a huge spheal again about how I'm human and I must go down to earth well then I'm not gonna hear it."

"Billkade, my boy. Ever since we found you, you have brought nothing but joy to us all. We have wanted so much for you, and now you stare back at us, as king of these hollow forests. Letting your mind rest and at ease. But, we have heard voices, the same that you hear calling to you. Billkade, your time with us will never be forgotten, nor will it ever be gone."

"But father..." Billy looked at him sadly as his father shushed him.

"There is nothing to say, but, you have been called upon, and as your father it is my duty to see fit that you, excell and shine when you must be present. The world needs you, and until your ready I will always be right here, by your side. Ready and willing to assist you. But..."

"What is it father?"

"I have heard, that it is urgent." 

"Nothing can be urgent father."

"But it is."

~~~~~~~~

It was days later that he was summoned to earth, and it was days later that he would relalise where he truely belongs. He wandered around on his twos, getting used to the nature of his new environment, and soon to be his new home. It was a forest after all, but it wasn't home, and he wished it had been. Everything was in disarray, and he was misserable. He, even as a young cub, would always dream of coming to earth and becoming one with the other animals. But his heart shattered upon the realization of what he was. He ditested it, being human, and thus, he kept being the way he truly was. Not in what he was ment to be, but in who he wanted to always be, a wolf. For now, and so suddenly, all he had to do was wonder. Who he was, who he is ment to be, and where to head off to now. He was freezing cold, and his best bet of finding what is going on here is to call for the other animals to seak help from upon. The stars would guide him, besides the gut renching pain in his heart, and the voices he heard too. He wandered on for what seemed like days. Minutes turned to hours, which turned into sleepless evenings, and a sudden restful night. The forest life hussled and bussled and for a moment, it felt like he truly belonged here. Among the stars, among the stream, in the new forest. Billy would now call this home, that is, for now, until he could find a way home. Back to his pack back to his family back to where he belonged. The animals here took him in, shocked but welcoming, and it had been two weeks since being found. Already he was Up for being king, and already, he knew this place he could call, a home away from home. The sun started to turn away, and all warmth was soon to be lost. He heard sudden noise from miles away, of a human. Probably a hunter here to kill it's prey. Billy was on high alert, but before he could move much further he stopped. Hearing the echos of the spirits calling him. Ushering him to the depths of the forest where he could live free. But he then ignored the voices. Climbing the nearest tree before jumping, pouncing on the human visitor. He leaped Up in fear onto his fours as the human starred at him. Attempting to grab him before he darted off deeper into the woods. The power Billy was to seak got stronger and could no longer be dennyed. But the man returned, finding him before trying to make a surprise attack. Billy turned, staring at the man and his foolish effort. Before he could do anything furthers Billy was captured, and jailed. Being put in a dirty cell, and clothed. All they could do for him was cut his hair, before he started to bite and shove them away. Prefering to be dirty, and closer to nature. He hated it here, it was dull, narrow, ugly, and confining. Billy had to leave, and it had been later in the night as he ran off, away from the people who had captured him. The power he now seak came at the palm of his finger tips.

"Billkade, I am Dulcea, master and mentor of the power rangers. Due to your abilities and skillset you have been chosen to help defend the world." Billy looked at her as his thoughts came in only grunts, growls, and howls.

"I am a wolf, and I am sure I'm not who you need anyways."

"Billkade, king of the wolves on escandor. King of the forest on this earth, in this area. Courageous, forthcoming, smart, and slick. You have been given the powers of the wolf sprit. Of heart and of mind."

"I have been given nothing, but a destiny, set farther from what I have imagined. Being summoned here was only part of the plan."

"Your destiny does not lie in the wolves or the forest any longer, but in the earth, and the world, you are ment to protect. You must ban together with a new crop of heroes to face off against the bad of the galaxy."

"Or my destiny lies here in the wolves and your just some crazy lunatic who doesn't know what she is talking about."

"Observe the voices in your mind, feel the thoughts in your head, and soon you will realize where you truely do belong." She dispersed away as Billy was only left confused, and wondering what now she even ment. As he starred Up at the stars, the new wolf spirits in his heart told him what is right, and soon, for that moment. He started to believe not only in what ment most to him, but also his other destiny. His true destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little AU but for context there is two ranger teams and they will team Up at a later point in the story!! So in the meantime, enjoy oh and a lot of the story is Billy based sorry if that bothers anyone!!


End file.
